


Being a Motherfucking Sorcerer

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because I'm bad at thinking of titles and Cards Against Humanity was just sitting there.)</p><p>In between Acts 1 and 2, Hawke is convinced that Anders isn't interested in him so he uses magic as a masturbation aid.<br/>Originally written for a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Motherfucking Sorcerer

The primary reason why Garrett wanted to take back and refurnish the Amell estate was to prevent his mother from killing Gamlen, of course, and the chance to kill slavers in the process had just been a bonus. But to be honest, he was really excited about the masturbation opportunities. For the first time in his life, he would have his own bedroom with a large, comfortable bed and a lock on the door. As long as he was quiet enough to not disturb his mother, he could jack off out in the open whenever he wanted to without worrying that someone might walk in at any minute. 

If he ever did manage to talk Anders into it, his fancy new bedroom would be an excellent location for sex and Garrett might even be able to convince Anders to spend the night there afterward. Realistically however, he knew that this would probably never happen and he would be spending his time in this room alone.

So, when he finally got ready to spend the first night in his new bedroom, Garrett was already feeling horny in anticipation. He locked the door, undressed, and lied down on the bed (which was really very comfortable indeed). 

Garrett made his hands icy and flicked his nipples, which always made him hard quickly. He idly thought about what he should do next. Malcolm Hawke hadn't taught his children any sexual applications for magic, but Garrett had managed to figure out some tricks as he was growing up. He assumed that Bethany had, too, but he had never discussed _that_ with her. The fact that he was from a fugitive apostate family had made it unwise to use any magic at all around his past boyfriends, so sex-magic had been a strictly solitary experience thus far. He had heard that it was common for Circle mages to have lots of magically-fueled sex and teach each other dirty spells. Anders probably knew a lot. He had blushed and changed the subject when Garrett asked about the electricity thing that Isabela had mentioned. Was it similar to the electricity thing that Garrett liked to do on his own? He lifted up his hand and started making his fingers spark. He adjusted the level of electricity until it looked right, and then touched his thigh with his hand to check so that he wouldn't accidentally injure himself. He spread his legs and shoved the tips of his fingers into his anus. They weren't lubricated, but they didn't have to go in very far for this. He focused the electricity on his prostate until he started to feel the familiar throbbing sensation. It could be fun if Anders' electricity thing was different from his, too. Garrett could do this to him and Anders could do whatever he did with Isabela to Garrett. He was sure that it would be excellent.

The buzzing sensation in his ass felt wonderful and Garrett knew that he could get himself off like this, but he removed his fingers instead. He was supposed to draw this out and enjoy himself, now that he finally could. Garrett ran both of his hands over his body, lightly. He focused heat into his muscles and joints. He couldn't use too much without becoming uncomfortably sweaty and it wasn't particularly arousing, but it did feel nice and the heat made his body more sensitive. 

Next, Garrett started sending healing magic everywhere. It started by tickling his face and spreading down his chest. More tendrils of healing magic went up from his feet before it all met in his groin and focused there. Healing always felt pleasantly tingly when he wasn't actually injured. Anders would be _excellent_ at this. Garrett's penis was rock-hard now, and he hadn't even touched it directly. His hips started writhing and making involuntary bucking motions as he felt the tension build.

He'd always enjoyed being tied up or held down during sex, and he wondered what it would be like to be restrained magically. Casting Pull of the Abyss on himself while he was lying down caused an interesting sinking sensation, which was close enough for the purposes of fantasizing. In the past, Garrett had attempted to use Petrify on select body parts in an attempt to make, say, his legs bound by rock, but it seemed to be an all-or-nothing thing. Fist of the Maker only succeeded in giving him whiplash. 

Those were't the only times that magical masturbation attempts had gone wrong. Garrett had hoped that a very weak version of Horror would cause his adrenaline and heart rate to go up and make him more sensitive, but he just got too anxious to continue. He had only tried Haste once, and he still had bad memories of the friction burns.

Maybe Anders would use Mind Blast to throw Garrett down on the bed (because that didn't seem to be a spell that one could direct inward). He was starting to rub his cock now, the old-fashioned way. He remembered that Anders was good at Paralysis. Maybe he would paralyze Garrett and have his way with him? That thought was too arousing for him to hold back much longer and it ended the way it always did, with Garrett pounding his dick and imagining that Anders was pounding his ass. 

He got up to wipe himself off before he stained the fancy new bed covers. When he got back into the large bed he realized that it was, in fact, kind of lonely.


End file.
